


Three Women

by CappuccinoGirl



Category: Californication
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccinoGirl/pseuds/CappuccinoGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bordello's 48 Hour Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Women

~* I'm fixed on ruin.

A rooftop party in the hills  
That nameless girl in her crochet bikini is here again.  
I watch her dance, wallflower, dance some more while I  
Smoke pot behind the palm trees and  
Take pictures up girls' skirts with my phone.  
I take one of her toes.

By the railings, looking out to sea  
That nameless girl takes a swig of my third beer.  
I talk to her about nothing, eye-fucking her while she  
Draws a fountain pen tattoo of Bob Marley on my  
Palm while humming 'Mockingbird'.  
When I join in she puts her  
Index finger on my lips and says,  
"I'll be Carly if you won't be James."

One in the morning, head spinning  
Karen calls. I fall out of bed to answer.  
"What the fuck, woman? It's one in LA."  
And I can hear her sighing, and I swear she knows about  
The records and the beer and the weed and  
That nameless girl without her crochet bikini  
Wearing roller-skates in my bed.  
Again.

~* You're fixed on me.

There is something very wrong with this  
And she just doesn't see it.  
Never sees anything but herself and her  
Teenage dreams of all night parties at  
Rock stars' mansions and  
Home pornos featuring  
Her and me.

She wants me to write a dust-jacket review  
For my her book, and I say  
YES  
Because I am incapable of saying  
NO  
Right now, ever, whatever.

I start typing.  
She bounds over like a  
Homeless Great Dane and keeps looking over my shoulder  
and smoking the cigarette that's been sitting in the ash-tray.  
She flicks through seventies Playboy while I  
Stare into space and pray that she doesn't notice  
My type-written novella in a heap on the floor.

~* I saw you in a different light. You saw me just the same.

Our lives crossed and intertwined. We stole each other's paths and now you are in the east and I am in the west, like some reverse Annie Hall cliche. I call you as I drive down Mullholland and tell you that the traffic is shit, just because I know you miss the sunsets and they are totally wasted on me.

You are my plus one for everything. I'm the third 'in case of emergency' number on your phone. I can't even blame you for your choice. To you I am always an after-thought, a lottery ticket purchased entirely in loose change. You packed your bags and headed for my city, plans lined up neatly in a row. I looked at you and wondered, "don't you ever just wait and see?" You never did, though. That was my aimless little scene.

I write you an e-mail. Begin it, "dear Karen", then delete it quickly, scrawling a note on a beer coaster instead.

~* fin.


End file.
